The Hurt Locker, Part One
The Hurt Locker is the fourth episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and twelfth episode overall. It is due to air in 2015. Source This episode will be written and directed by Ian Brennan. Source Spoilers Plot Source General *Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Sam, and the New Directions newbies– Roderick, Mason, Madison and Jane will appear (Spencer is not in the episode). So far, Artie, Brittany, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Santana, and Tina have left Lima. Figgins and Becky make appearances. *Clint, the leader of Vocal Adrenaline, is introduced. He’s played by The Wanted’s Max George. Blaine, Dave, and Kurt *Blaine gives Rachel and Sam piano lessons. *Sue is not happy that Kurt and Blaine broke up. She schemes to get them back together: The Karofsky/Blaine apartment is invaded by a bear cub, sent by Sue. During a date night at Breadstix, the restaurant is filled with the many men Karofsky has dated, courtesy of Sue. Karofsky and Blaine are 3rd cousins, according to Sue’s ancestry research. Kurt is aware of her manipulations and is annoyed. *Kurt and Blaine have a one on one moment. Kurt reveals that he’s about to go on a first date with a guy he met online. Blaine feels a twinge of regret. He realizes that Kurt really IS the love of his life, but he keeps that thought to himself. However, he does share with Kurt that Sue’s schemes gave him second thoughts about his relationship with Karofsky. *When Kurt finally meets his date, he realizes the man he had been talking to on the telephone is in his 50s, with kids, just out of a marriage to a woman. Kurt is freaked out, but the man turns out to be sweet and good looking. They agree to go out again, but to begin as friends. Rachel, Sam, Sue, and Will *Sue organizes a last minute glee “invitational” at McKinley in order to break the spirit of the fledgling New Directions. Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers are invited. They all assemble at McKinley for rehearsal. *Rachel asks Will to throw the invitational, otherwise her kids will be demoralized. Since it’s not a real competition, Will agrees. Also, it’s Glee and he has a soft spot. Blaine is also asked, but he refuses. *Sue hypnotizes Sam to do her bidding. She suggests that he lead Rachel on romantically, which culminates in a kiss between the two. Rachel feels something and asks Sam out on a date. Only, he was in a trance when he kissed her and doesn’t remember it. Sam declines. Mostly because, he says, he’s still in love with Mercedes. *When Sue learns that Will plans to go easy on Rachel at the Invitational, she tattles to the Carmel High Principal. Clint and Vocal Adrenaline find out, and demand that Will resign. *Under Sue’s hypnosis, Sam steals Will’s mail. When Will catches him, Sam claims that Rachel put him up to it and is out to get Will. Upset, Will decides VA will go full-throttle at the Invitational. Scene Spoilers *Chris and Lea were on set. (10/2) Source However this could be for Jagged Little Tapestry. *Iqbal was on set. (10/3) Source *Lea and Matthew were on set. (10/7) Source *Chord and Lea were on set (10/8) Source *Chord, Darren and Lea were on set. (10/9) Source Songs Source Guest Cast Guest Stars Source *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison *Max George as Clint *Noah Guthrie as Roderick *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Iqbal Theba as Figgins *Samantha Ware as Jane Source Absent Cast Members *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones Gallery Tumblr nchdx74kes1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ncu03zN7fo1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Tumblr nd0frkkTsd1rquzsgo1 500.jpg Samchel/Overchele.jpg Tumblr nd6wihws0d1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Getting wild with LM, cute .jpg Tumblr nd6u9cbtO61qbqtkso1 500.png Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention